Chapter 16
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 16: Characters in Order of Appearance #Maria #Hayate Ayasaki #Nagi Sanzenin #Saginomiya Butlers #Isumi Saginomiya Summary Maria tells Hayate that someone important is coming over later, and she asks him to buy black tea leaves. She tells him the store and what he needs to do, and she then gives him a coat, which he identifies as a cashmere coat. He asks if it's okay to wear such an expensive coat, concerned that he might get it dirty. Maria tells him that the coat is expensive enough that a hundred of them would be able to pay off his debt, with some money remaining, and thus she warns him that he must not get the coat dirty at all. Meanwhile, a group of butlers are looking for Isumi. One butler comes out, holding a note from Isumi. The note says that she headed off to Nagi's house, and that she'll be home before dinner. The butlers express shock at the note, concerned that she might get kidnapped, and they set off to find her. Hayate walks through town, nervous that he might get the coat dirty. Soon after, a painter knocks down a bucket of paint, which lands in front of Hayate. Just then, he runs into a man carrying sobatsuyu, which he accidently throws into the air. Hayate catches all of the pans, and hands them back to the man. Another man then screams, and Hayate looks over to see a truck full of ink-vomiting octopi tipping over, sending them flying into the air. Hayate quickly knocks them all back into the truck, and then he balances the truck. Concerned that the route he's taking has too many dangers, he decides to take a path through the park. At the park, he finds Isumi trying to use a vending machine. She doesn't understand that the vending machine requires money, and she tries to insert slips of paper into the slot. When the machine rejects the paper, Isumi assumes that the machine is broken. Hayate approaches her and reminds her that she needs to use money. She starts acting concerned, and she mentions that her best friend had told her not to talk to strangers, but she was doing so right then. She then tells Hayate not to worry, since her friend is nice and would probably forgive her. Realizing that if he got involved with the girl, something would probably go wrong, Hayate starts to leave, but Isumi asks him what she should do, since she is lost. He decides to help her anyways, concerned that she might get kidnapped. He offers to help her find her way, but she reveals that she had forgotten what her destination was. Just then, Isumi's butlers show up, and demand that Hayate returns Isumi to them. Hayate instantly assumes that the butlers are kidnappers, and the butlers assume that he's a kidnapper himself. The butlers all draw swords, and charge at Hayate. Hayate grabs Isumi and quickly leaps away. Isumi tries to get his attention, but he simply tells her not to worry, and that he'll protect her. At this point, they were about to fall into a pond. Hayate takes the coat off somehow, and uses it to latch onto a branch. However, the sleeve tears off the coat, and they fall into the pond, which wasn't as deep as they were expecting, and Isumi was able to get out without getting wet. Anime Adaption * Hayate no Gotoku! Season 1 Episode 5. Trivia *Isumi Saginomiya makes her first appearance in this chapter. *After having putting a talisman inside a vending machine, a Coca-Cola logo can be seen in front of Isumi as she made the assumption that the machine was broken. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga